La Fin d'une Vie
by Vorna
Summary: SLASH ! A 50 ans, Drago se remémore sa vie. Non loin de là... Deux destin sont liés. J'avoue, c'est un tantinet triste !...


DISCLAIMER : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

Je voudrais aussi dire merci à une célèbre radio d'information de notre pays que je ne citerai pas, pour m'avoir donnée cette idée, si… triste soit-elle !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Fin d'une Vie**

Le 20 décembre.

Il était assis, dans la rue, dans le froid, sous la neige. Ses traits tirés, ses cheveux blancs autrefois blond platine, ses yeux, deux vives perles bleu azur avaient perdu leur éclat et leur malice d'antan. Ses lèvres vermeilles devenues bleues de froid, ses joues creusées par la famine, ses mains squelettiques, sa peau vieille et ridée attestaient des malheurs survenus dans le monde. Dans son monde. Celui des sorciers, maintenant détruit. Pour les autres, il était au contraire plus brillant, plus joyeux. Pour lui, plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Rejeté, banni, il n'avait trouvé de refuge que dans la rue. Moldue. Lui, Drago Malfoy avait tout perdu. Jusqu'à son honneur, jusqu'à sa vie qui ne valait plus rien à ses yeux. Obligé de passer ses journées dans des loques, des lambeaux de vêtements, parmi des cartons avec pour seuls compagnons des chiens errants, des passants perdus qui le regardaient avec dégoût, ou pitié. Il n'osait plus faire l'aumône : les miséreux comme lui n'avaient qu'à travailler pour gagner leur vie un minimum.

Mais qu'est-ce que savaient les gens normaux de sa vie ? Rien, on n'en voyait que le résultat, pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Alors, une fois de plus, avant de passer sa nuit à grelotter, il se remémora ce que les gens ne savaient pas sur lui.

C'est lorsqu'il eu 17 ans que sa vie avait basculé. C'est cette année-là que le Lord Noir avait choisi d'attaquer. Par le système que Drago avait ingénieusement trouvé l'année précédente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envahit la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qui avait perdu son directeur, le seul sorcier capable de se dresser face à lui.

Non, pas le seul. Potter, son meilleur ennemi. C'était lui qui avait débarrassé le mal de ce monde. Potter. Rien que ce nom lui faisait éprouver du mépris. Avant. A ce moment-là, Drago éprouvait comme du respect pour lui. S'il avait pu se retrouver face à lui en cet instant-là, il lui aurait lancé une plaisanterie. Pas gentille, loin de là. Une plaisanterie comme avant. S'il savait encore le faire. Mais plus avec cette même hargne, cette animosité qu'il lui réservait autrefois.

Potter. Tout le monde sorcier lui rendait hommage à chaque instant. Après son ultime combat pendant lequel il avait détruit son ennemi juré, il n'était pas mort comme le voulait la prophétie, mais il était tombé dans le coma. Beaucoup venaient le voir, mais lui ne les entendait ni ne les voyait pas, ses paupières éternellement closes, son esprit voyageant personne ne savait où.

Après s'être remis de son face à face avec Albus Dumbledore, l'illustre sorcier, Drago avait rejoint les Forces du Mal, comme son père avant lui. Avec les Mangemorts, fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur Noir, il avait terrorisé les populations, avait pillé et profité de cette vie de débauche et d'amusements malsains. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas été complètement mauvais en son fond car il avait fini par ne plus apprécier ces occupations.

Et alors qu'il commençait à se rebeller contre ses acolytes lors d'une escapade sanglante, Harry Potter avait battu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (il avait toujours peur de prononcer le nom véritable, ou même d'y penser, ce nom se rattachant à une vie qu'il essayait sans grande conviction d'oublier.)

Les Inferis qui les avaient accompagnés étaient tombés sans crier gare et aussitôt tous les serviteurs avaient pleuré, crié ou encore tué énormément d'innocents pour passer leur rage. Mais étrangement lui s'était trouvé comme délivré d'un poids énorme, il avait retrouvé sa liberté, même s'il avait été conscient de ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces deux ou trois années de chaos, sans être sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'écœurait à ce moment-là, le fait de ne s'être pas révolté plus tôt et, au contraire, de s'être laissé embarqué dans des histoires qui ne l'avaient plus intéressé.

Et il en était arrivé là : il ne pouvait plus changer ce qu'il avait fait, mais s'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait fait, quitte à se faire tuer lui-même. Et à cause de lui, sa mère s'était tuée d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur, le couteau que lui avait enfoncée son propre fils par son choix ainsi que son mari, reposant dans le caveau familial. Drago essaya de s'imaginer la douleur qu'elle avait certainement ressentie lorsque la lame s'était enfoncé dans sa chair, mais il ne pu se résoudre à imaginer l'acier glacial pénétrant dans la peau blanche et douce de sa mère, une rose vermeille fleurissant sur sa poitrine. Le vieil homme en frissonna de tristesse. Elle aussi reposait dans le caveau qui n'attendait à présent plus que le corps du dernier représentant de la famille Malfoy.

Drago remis correctement sur lui la couverture qu'il avait trouvée dans une poubelle une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Elle ne le garantissait plus vraiment du froid qui lui transperçait le corps, mais lui donnait seulement une impression de chaleur, malgré les trous d'usure. Il s'allongea sur des cartons détrempés par la neige et ses paupières se fermèrent. Il glissa doucement dans un sommeil sans rêves, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Il s'endormit pour ne plus jamais rouvrir les yeux, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

A seulement quelques mètres de là, dans son lit d'hôpital, un vieil homme poussa un soupir dans son sommeil qui durait alors depuis plus de trente ans. Inconsciemment, il sut que quelqu'un était parti. Il espérait pouvoir faire comme lui et aller le rejoindre.

« La nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, le grand Harry Potter s'est éteint dans son lit, détruisant la mince étincelle d'espoir de beaucoup d'entre nous de retrouver un jour le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait connu. Il ne semble pas nécessaire d'en dire plus long sur la tristesse qui s'est abattue. »

Voilà ce qu'on put lire dans l'un des nombreux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier du 25 décembre de cette même année. Reposant sur un guéridon, l'article était tâché de larmes…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Hum… Triste hein ? Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review ? Sivouplé ?! Un mot ou deux, soit une minute ou deux, pas plus grands yeux implorants 


End file.
